manche Dinge dürfen einfach nicht sein
by Styko
Summary: Eine kurze Story über Lily und Severus, die in ihrer Schulzeit eine geheime Beziehung führen. Doch Severus weiß, dass Lily in seinem Death Eater Leben keinen Platz hat...


**Titel:** ... manche Dinge dürfen einfach nicht sein  
**Arbeitstitel:** Never gonna be  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Pairing:** SeverusXLily  
**Warning:** het, depri, Severus' POV, strange o.O, Marauders Time/Rumtreiberzeit  
**Rating:** G  
  
**Bemerkung:** Schlagt mich, ich weiß nicht, was ich hier fabriziert hab o.O Es ist kurz, es ist dumm, es ist im Grunde vollkommen sinnlos und vor allem: es ist het o.O Nya, aber eigentlich isses mir egal.   
Das hier ist das Ergebnis einer Nacht, in der ich das seltsame Verlangen gespürt habe eine Hetstory mit Sev und Lily zu schreiben, warum, wieso, weshalb weiß ich nicht mehr, weil diese Story wie mittlerweile alles bei mir schon ein paar Monate alt ist und ich in letzter Zeit schlichtweg zu faul zum Veröffentlichen bin.   
Ich hab nicht viel zu sagen, außer vielleicht viel Spaß beim Lesen, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob diese Story sonderlich unterhaltsam ist o.O sich demnächst wieder Dingen zu wendet, die sie einigermaßen kann davon schleicht, nebenbei auf Kommibutton zeigt  
PS: gerade noch Korrektur gelesen hat Es erstaunt mich immer wieder auf welch seltsam bizarren Geschichten ich nachts manchmal komme o.O Diese Story hat außerdem keine Logik, also sucht nicht nach ihr .   
  
**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und falls er jemandem nicht gefällt, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, aber ich möchte keine Flames, Beleidigungen etc. haben, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, die jemandem nicht gefällt).  
  
**Feedback an:** Simbakathaaol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
**... manche Dinge dürfen einfach nicht sein**  
  
_Auch..._  
  
Flüchtige Berührungen im Vorbeigehen, unbemerkt von allen anderen. So sanft und doch brennen sie auf meiner Haut, als wären deine Hände aus Feuer. Ein Feuer, das selbst meine Seele entzünden kann, obwohl sie mir immer wie ein Block aus unschmelzbarem Eis vorkam. Doch du schaffst, was niemandem sonst je gelungen ist: Mir ein Gefühl von Liebe zu geben, von wahrer Liebe, wie man sie so selten erfährt.   
  
_... wenn...  
_  
Was gäbe ich darum, dich in meinen Armen halten zu können. Zu jeder Zeit, wann immer ich wollte, hier, jetzt, dort, morgen... einfach dich halten, deine Wärme spüren, dich spüren. Es wäre so schön sich nicht verstecken zu müssen, es wäre so schön es kein Geheimnis nennen zu müssen. Doch manche Dinge verrät man nun einmal besser nicht und dies ist eines davon.   
  
_... sie...  
_  
Dein Kuss ist so begierig auf meinen Lippen. So zärtlich und doch so leidenschaftlich. Die Besenkammer ist eng und doch ist es, als würde ich schweben. Nur durch deine bloße Anwesenheit habe ich das Gefühl frei zu sein. Frei von allem. Von allem Hass, von allem Zorn, von allem Neid. Doch es hält nie ewig, ich muss dich immer so schnell loslassen. Wenn uns jemand sehen würde... es wäre nicht auszudenken.   
  
_... richtig..._  
  
Man sagt, es gibt nur eine wahre Liebe. Daran glaube ich. Auch wenn es nicht viele Dinge gibt, an die ich glaube, dies ist eines davon. Doch auch wenn sie wahr ist, so muss sie noch lange nicht richtig sein. Es ist beinah lächerlich, dass es zwischen uns entstanden ist. Warum ausgerechnet wir, die doch im Grunde so gegensätzlich sind? Warum gerade du, die ich eigentlich hassen sollte nach der Tradition des Hauses und der Familie...?   
  
_... erscheinen..._  
  
Eine Scheinwelt ist es, in der wir leben. Du in deiner, ich in meiner und irgendwie versuchen wir sie in aller Heimlichkeit zu vereinen. Doch so etwas kann nicht heimlich gelingen, so etwas bedarf einer langen Zeit, langer Gespräche und öffentlicher Bekenntnis. Würdest du es sagen? Wahrscheinlich... du warst schon immer so direkt ehrlich... ehrlicher als es meine ganze Familie und mein ganzes Haus zusammen ist.   
  
Nun ist es an der Zeit die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Dinge richtig zu stellen, sie so hinzubiegen, wie sie sein sollten. Diese Welt des Scheines zu zerstören und uns der Realität zu stellen, auch wenn sie grausam, kalt, hart und hasserfüllt ist. Es ist nun mal die Welt, in der wir leben... die Welt, in der ich lebe. Und diese Welt möchte ich dir nicht bieten. Diese Welt will ich dir nicht antun. Selbst wenn es für mich bedeutet alles zu zerstören, was mir wichtig ist, solange es dir gut geht, ist mir alles egal.   
Mein Schritt hallt dumpf auf den alten Steinen des Schlosses. Es ist Mitternacht, unsere Stunde, zu der wir uns immer treffen. Mein Gang ist so wie immer: schnell, entschlossen, ausladend. Mein Gesicht trägt die Maske des kalten, emotionslosen Schülers, für den der Rest des Schlosses mich hält. Doch innerlich tobt ein Sturm von Gefühlen, dem kein realer entgegen zusetzen ist.   
Die Tür quietscht leise, als ich sie öffne und zögerlich das verlassene Klassenzimmer betrete. Du bist schon da, du bist immer zuerst da. Erstaunlich angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich immer auf die Minute pünktlich bin. Es ist eines der vielen Dinge, die ich an dir mag, die ich so an dir liebe.   
Das Mondlicht fällt auf deine roten Haare und malen einen Glanz auf sie, der mir den Atem stocken lässt. In diesem Augenblick bist du schöner denn je zuvor und es zerreist mein Herz, dass ich diese Schönheit gehen lassen muss.   
Ich weiche zurück, als du auf mich zutrittst und mich küssen willst. Ich schaue nicht auf. Schaue nicht in diese smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen ich immer versinke, unfähig mich aus ihnen zu retten. Doch ich weiß, dass Verwirrung in ihnen liegt. Ich habe dich nie abgewiesen.   
"Was ist?" Deine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern, so sanft, so schwach... so ängstlich... Es ist, als würdest du ahnen, was ich sagen will, als würdest du genau wissen, was kommen wird. Es verwundert mich nicht. Du hast so oft gewusst, was ich tun würde, was ich dachte. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, du würdest mich besser kennen als ich selbst... und genau das macht es so schwer für mich. Wenn du jetzt von mir gehst, dann wirst du einen Teil von mir mitnehmen, ohne denn ich nicht weiterleben kann. Aber vielleicht will ich das gar nicht... ohne dich...   
"Lily..." Auch meine Stimme ist leise, heiser, als hätte ich sie seit Jahren nicht benutzt. Wie lang habe ich mir überlegt, wie ich es dir sagen soll, wie ich es ausdrücken soll, doch nun, da du vor mir stehst, ist alles vergessen, was einst zurecht gelegt war.   
"Nein!" Die Schärfe und die Wut in deiner Stimme lassen mich aufschrecken, veranlassen mich dir in die Augen zu sehen, die ich noch niemals so auf mich gerichtet gesehen habe. Ich habe kein Wort dessen gesagt, was mir durch den Kopf ging, doch das brauche ich bei dir auch nicht... das habe ich vergessen...   
"Doch... es ist besser so..." Ich wende mein Gesicht wieder zu Boden, ich kann deinen Blick nicht ertragen. Er erinnert mich an so vieles, dass war, dass ist... und dass hätte sein können... Ich atme tief durch, seufze laut auf. Warum kannst du es nicht einfach akzeptieren, es würde die Dinge so sehr vereinfachen...   
Ein bitteres Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen... nein... du wirst es nicht einfach akzeptieren. Du akzeptierst nie etwas einfach so. Du bist eine Kämpfernatur, nicht so feige wie ich...   
"Ich werde dich nicht verlassen!"   
... und doch muss ich in diesem einen Moment so sein wie du. Einmal, damit ich es hier und jetzt beenden kann!   
"Aber ich werde dich verlassen." Meine Stimme ist ruhig und kalt, zeigt keine Spur von dem Zittern, das mich innerlich durchfährt. Meine Augen werden zu den ausdruckslosen Seen, in denen niemand lesen kann, nicht einmal du. Ich beherrsche diese Maske perfekt. Eines der Dinge, die ich kann.   
"Verdammt, was soll das?!!" Du bist wütend genauso schön, wie wenn du sanft bist. Selbst, wenn du auf mich wütend bist.   
"Stell dich nicht so blöd an, du weißt genau, was das soll: Es ist aus!"   
Ein Zucken geht durch deinen Körper bei meinem kalten Ton. Deine Augen sind zusammengekniffen, mustern mich. Versuchen herauszufinden, was in mich gefahren ist.   
"Severus..." Ein heiseres Flüstern, das sich tief in meine Seele brennt.   
"Nein, Lily."  
"Du hast es gesagt..." Deine Hände haben sich zu Fäusten geballt, ich sehe wie sie zittern.   
"Es war gelogen."   
"Du hast es mir versprochen..." Ich habe das Gefühl mein Herz wird mir aus der Brust gerissen.   
"Und ich werde es nicht halten."  
Dein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, nun beruhigt er sich wieder. Deine Augen öffnen sich in langsamen Verstehen, die Fäuste verlieren ihre Anspannung. Und als du sprichst, ist deine Stimme genauso kalt wie meine:  
"Sag es mir ins Gesicht, ansonsten werde ich nicht gehen."   
Kurz starre ich in deine Augen, was so sehr an meiner Maske zerrt, doch ich werde sie nicht fallen lassen. Ich nicke und mit meiner emotionslosesten Stimme sage ich den Satz, der mein Leben für immer in Dunkelheit hüllen wird:  
"Du hast keinen Platz in meinem Leben."   
Dann gehst du ohne ein weiteres Wort und ich weiß schon jetzt, in wessen Armen ich dich bald sehen werde.   
Ja, du hast keinen Platz in meinem Leben, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, es geht nicht. Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen in meine Welt aus Blut, Hass, Mord und Tod. Ich kann dich nicht in eine Welt führen, die solche wie dich dermaßen verabscheut. Nein, Lily, du hast keinen Platz in der Welt des Dunklen Lords und seiner Death Eater wie mich.  
  
_... manche Dinge dürfen einfach nicht sein._


End file.
